lost_soulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamamoto Takeshi
Character outline ﻿ Takeshi Yamamoto (山本 武, Yamamoto Takeshi) was born in Japan and is 177cm tall, weighing 63kg. He is a Taurus with O blood type. His future dream is to become a professional baseball player, and is a regular at the Namimori batting field. His favorite food is sushi, and his favorite drink is milk. His favorite instrument is the taiko (a Japanese drum). Addressed as "Yamamoto" by almost everyone in the series, this baseballer-turned-Mafioso has a warm and friendly personality and is rarely seen not smiling. He is, how ever, very naïve to the point of believing that Reborn's Weapons are advanced kid's toys and that the mafia business is one big cops-and-robbers game. Yamamoto's portrayal in the story is that of a stereotypical Japanese teenager; his name "Takeshi" and surname "Yamamoto" are both common Japanese names, his looks are quite ordinary for a Japanese teenager, he is a big fan of baseball (a popular sport in Japan), his family owns a sushi store, and later in the story, he uses a katana (a Japanese sword). Plot Overview Lost Soul Arc Arrival FlameLeaf watched Yamamoto play baseball. Onak is later that day a customer at Yamamoto's family restaurant, and they become friends. Profondíta Attack Out searching for Onak, Yamamoto is thrown into a fight against Pannan and Nannap. They begin throwing pies and muffins at him. Yamamoto, thinking it is a food fight, laughs and cuts the food with his katana. After being told that if he is the only one of the three that has not eaten any food during the fight he will be told where Onak and the other Profondíta are, he puts away his sword and picks up a thick stick to use as a bat. He hits Nannap's muffins and sends them flying into Nannap and Pannan's mouths. He is then told by Nannap that the Profondíta can be hound in the forest behind the shrine. Relationships ﻿Hiraza Onak Onak and Yamamoto are stated to get along well; Onak has so far never missed watching any of Yamamoto's practices. Weapons & Abilities ﻿ Equipment *'Yamamoto's Bat:' It was given to him by Reborn shortly before the Kokuyo Arc. Before recieving the Shigure Kintoki or learning the Shigure Soen Ryu, Yamamoto used a bat that, when swung at 300 km per hour, transforms into a katana. *'Shigure Kintoki:' It is a shinai that transforms into a Katana when the Shigure Soen Style is used. *'Vongola Rain Ring:' Won during the Rain Ring Battle. Techniques *'Shigure Soen Ryu': Yamamoto inherited this deadly Sword Style from his father who taught him eight Forms, four Defensive and four Offensive. Songs *﻿The Beast. Battles *﻿Pannan & Nannap vs. Yamamoto Trivia *Both FlameLeaf and Elifhia seems to consider Yamamoto as hot in one way or another. FlameLeaf claims that he will be hot in a couple of years, and Elifhia (with her own way to think) have only heard of him being hot and never met him. *Elifhia has trouble remembering his name. Instead, she says "Jamaroto". *Yamamoto ranks second in Elifhia's "The most huggable Character". Category:Characters by Amano Akira